I Hate Roses
by Kiki4ever
Summary: It's true, I , Danielle "Danny" Turner, despise the most sacred symbol of love. But I have a good reason-I'm allergic. Now, the guy who sends me them...is pretty cute, I must admit. If only he wasn't such a egotistical bastard. DrewxOC OCxDrew etc.


**Chapter 1**

**The awesomeness that is sometimes reality—the start of my Adventure!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up very suddenly at 7:00 on Thursday, August 25, the day after my thirteenth birthday. My house was warm, too warm to wear those hideous nightgowns my mom usually forces on me, so I was clad in a long, baggy, blue Squirtle T-shirt, just covering my pink undies. Ugh…Why am I telling you people this? Boredom and sleepyheadness I suppose.

I staggered out of bed and into my bathroom to brush my teeth. My long black hair stuck up in every direction and my olive irises looked glossy from sleep. Once I finished, I stumbled down the stairs (tripping on the last one, of course) to meet my parents…and maybe beg for a pokemon. And why would I need to sacrifice my dignity for those incredibly-cute-but-kickass creatures?

Because my parents are **Too Fucking **_**Protective**_

An original disease I dubbed TFC syndrome®

It's not like I don't love them or care for them but sometimes a girl needs some space~ I've gone through much of my life being watched over like a hawk. I always heard a "Be careful, Danielle!" or "Come home early, sweetheart!" on the rare occasion I was even allowed outside. Inside my house, though, I got to do pretty much whatever I wanted (my Dad was a CEO at a big Pokedex manufacturing company so I was pretty well off) and got a lot of things (games, clothes, etc.) But never the thing I wanted:

A pokemon

Preferably a Mudkip

So while everyone was out on their aspiring adventures with their new animalistic partners, I was stuck at home with nothing to do.

Pulling myself up off the floor, I faced the worried glances of my parentals.

Well speak of the devils…

"Good Morning Mom, Good Morning Dad!" I greeted cheerfully, ignoring the throbbing of my forehead the impact caused. They looked at me worriedly.

"Did I do something wrong…?" I asked, panicking slightly though I was ninety-eight percent sure I was innocent. My mom sighed,

"No, sweetie…you are not in trouble," She casted a worried gaze to my father (who was not clad in his work suit…guess he's off…) and continued, "But we do need to talk to you…about something."

Holy shit, was my mom **_pregnant_**?

"You're pregnant! Mom that's so awesome!" I squealed, hugging her, "I've always wanted a little brother!" My Mom and Dad immediately blushed.

"Wha-? N-No honey, of course not! You know I can't have any more children!" She said, breaking the hug. I winced; she wasn't able to have any more children because…yeah…I forgot why. My Father cleared his throat, still blushing.

"Your mother is not pregnant, Danielle," He said in his surprisingly light man voice. I scowled; why couldn't parents call me Danny like all of my (now gone) friends? "But, we do have some other exciting news." I cocked an eyebrow…what could be exciting to me besides…?

"You're going on your very own pokemon adventure!"

….Cue screaming, in minus three….two…one…

"FOR REAL? OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed loud enough the neighbors probably heard and danced my happy dance. My parents watched me with smiles. Finally, I was leaving Littleroot! On my awesome pokemon journey! HELL YA!

"I'll go get ready right now!" I said, dashing upstairs to take a shower, my mom following me from behind.

~o o o o o o~

I sat dejectedly on my bed as my mom combed through my long black hair, humming to herself. A green ribbon sat on my lap to match my outfit: my favorite green short sleeved hoodie with white trim and pokeball drawstrings, brown slightly rolled up knee length shorts, and my favorite white socks and green low top converse shoes. An empty green parcel bag sat on my blue-clad bed. My mom, despite my protests, tied my hair in a low ponytail with the green ribbon on my lap instead of a hair tie.

"Either use the ribbon or wear your hair out," She said sternly, "Now finishing packing." I grumbled but obliged. I threw in an emergency alternate outfit (pale blue dress, black leggings, and aqua blue Chucks), makeup and hygiene supplies (ugh), a sleeping bag, my iPod Touch (my most recent birthday gift) and my favorite Teddiursa toy I use to sleep. I also had a special lunch along with other items downstairs on the couch.

"Don't forget your underwear or bras!" She told me, packing them, "And your pads and tampons! Maybe I'll put those in your PC…" I gasped, blushing furiously.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. She smiled,

"It's okay honey, your body is just changing," she frowned slightly at my chest, "though maybe a little too quickly. Perhaps we should go bra shopping first…?"

"MOM!"

~o o o o o o~.

The sun was almost high in the sky, cueing the afternoon. Taillow and Wingull chirped overhead. I stood outside with a grin on my face, "I'm so ready for this! My adventure begins now!" My Dad smiled and handed me a blue box with a birthday label. "What's this?" I asked. He didn't say anything so I opened it. It was a trainer's kit: complete with pokeballs, first time trainers'/coordinators guide, and a Pokenav. I squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad!" I said and he laughed.

"That PokeNav has our phone numbers so you can call us when you need too." He said. I rolled my eyes but still grinned, putting them in the pockets of the parcel slung over my left shoulder.

"Now here's your real gift," My mom said. She handed me a light blue Pokedex and a lone Pokeball, "Open it to see what it is." Gripping my hand on the ball I yelled,

"GO POKEBALL!"

A young Mudkip landed on the ground. I squealed and hugged it, "It's so cute!" The young pokemon blushed "Mud…kip?" It said shyly though I returned it to its pokeball and hugged my parents, "Thanks so much Mom and Dad, they are the best gifts I've ever gotten."

"Please be careful sweetie," My Mom said, tears leaking out of her eyes, "I can't imagine losing my only daughter." My Dad nodded behind her. Sometimes I wondered why they didn't just adopt…

"Don't worry I will," I assured, kissing them both on the cheek. I grinned towards the horizon and began running. I stopped to wave at them, "I'll call you when I get to Oldale Town!" and ran father down the street, tripping on a rock. I could vaguely see my parents' concerned looks.

"I'm okay!" I yelled and ran father down, thinking how awesome reality was.

And how I didn't need to pinch myself to believe it.

* * *

**Random Pokemon Fanfic is Random. But I noticed there's no DrewxOc so I MUST add this fanfic.*is ignoring other unfisnished projects***

**NOW LIKE IT...NOW! please...even though it starts out slow and no drew will be seen until like chapter 5 ;_;**

**BAI  
**


End file.
